Sin
by Sammy1985
Summary: Nolans thoughts during the memorial day party, and his own plans for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin**_

To many the definition of this word varies, some say it is forsaking the will of god, others call it the wilful desire to cause harm. While most would agree that to sin is to go against the dictates society lays down and setting your own standards. I've never been one to follow correct procedure, let's face it in the world that I Nolan Ross inhabit I am a social pariah. A billionaire well connected outcast but still beneath the notice of these parasites that migrate to the Hampton's each year. (unless they need a loan)

Nolan could admit watching them rip each other to shreds was one of his favourite activities. But not all the people he had met here were evil, some were truly unforgettable. There was Jack Porter a good man in a bad situation, Weighed down by responsibilities to his alcoholic father and his younger brother. He could be truly happy if only he could once place himself above another.

Then there was David Clarke, the best man he ever met. He had not judged but listened to the younger man, unlike so many before him. Nolan had no problem admitting that everything he had today was due to the faith put in him by David. It had been the hardest thing in the world to stand aside and watch his friend fall, but at the time he had been in no position to fight for his friend.

But now things were different he was rich, powerful and connected. Amanda now had a support buffer for when things got too complicated, if only she would accept his help. She was a broken little girl desperate to return to a time where her father was still with her. But that's the thing fairy tales are just that, make believe. Real life's harsh and cruel, people see an opening and push until something breaks.

That's why we never take the sensible route, as individuals we always want the bigger payoff. Why take the safe route when the path to destruction was so much more entertaining. The wreckage of Amanda Clarke would be spectacular but not celebrated, by me at least. That's why he kept Jack around, he would pick up the pieces once Emily/Amanda finally allowed herself to grieve.

Nolan smiled to himself, how did his life ever get so complicated? He was a billionaire genius with a revenge crazed sociopath to take care of but that wasn't his biggest problem, not by a long shot. No the award to his biggest stressor went to Maya Grayson wife of Patrick Grayson. She should have been his, but he all but forced her into the arms of another. While she like a chameleon morphed into something they both claimed to despise.

No the truly unmissable show would be put on by him. Nolan wasn't one to play fair and by the time he was done everything would be restored. Emily Thorne was not the only one capable of revenge. It was time Nolan Ross dished out some of his own.

**Review and make a sad little girl very happy**.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm adding my own side plot to the story, where Nolan is the central character. At most I will make vague references to the main plot. Patrick, maya and the kutners are my ocs hope you enjoy.

Emily was off to a good start Lydia was down for the count, her humiliation had been very public and painful. Nolan had immortalised every moment for posterities sake, It was truly a pleasure to witness. Granted he wished that Amanda had taken her fathers advice and enjoyed her life but guilt was a strange all consuming monster. She had lost faith in David now he was dead, they could not reconcile. So Emily Thorne was born to make things bearable for Amanda Clarke.

But that's not the only story that I want to share, like any truly evil entity it's destruction is wide spread. The Clarks were destroyed by Victoria and Conrad Grayson, but there were many others who suffered to maintain there position in society. However the only other story that interests me is Maya's. She lost it all, but unlike my dear revenge crazed friend she considered her biggest enemy her greatest ally, but not for much longer.

Patrick Grayson was the only child of Conrad's first wife Ellie who had died in a mysterious car crash, (duh duh duh) Victoria had previously been the family nanny. He was the epitome of all things upper crust and apple pie. But this wasn't what put the elder Grayson on my personal hit list. It wasn't even the fact that he married my own childhood sweetheart Maya Kutner, though that was the weekend I almost hired a hit man.

No the reason Nolan was hell bent on destroying this particular adversely was because he was in on the manipulation of Maya. Rafe and Georgina Kutner had been equal partners in Grayson global. If Conrad was the public face of the company the kutners were the brains. Both families had been extremely close, that was until David had been implicated. Suddenly the atheist family from Goa were hard line extremists.

Why do they keep the daughter then? Amanda was brainwashed and discarded, wouldn't that have been easier? No not when you want to control your company, and your crafty former partners entail a 36% voting block to their child. It's reported there were so many conditions in the will that even Conrad's legal dream couldn't find a loophole.

So they brainwashed her in a different way only that their family could be trusted, every one else was expendable. They drugged her that was the worst part, Victoria sat by as a child was broken down and re built. Nolan was pushed out of her life and at the time they were both grateful for the excuse. But now nolan was ready, he would take a page out of Emily's play book. It was time to look out for the only other person he cared for.


	3. Chapter 3

Bit of a filler chapter.

Maya smiled at her old friend, Nolan's mere presence seemed to be enough to make her content. Granted it had been almost five years since they last sat down together, but it never stopped feeling right. Her friend seemed to be the one person to break through all her barriers. As a child she had been painfully shy, only feeling comfortable with the Grayson's. But Nolan had been a steamroller, breaking through my defences and insecurities like they were nothing compared to his desire.

In there first meeting the eccentric billionaire had made his interest known. Maya was flattered, Her Highness was not amused. David had invested in the quirky genius at the tender age of 19 now 18 months later Nolan was being brought to the Hampton's. The older boy had zeroed in on her within seconds of arriving at the party. Nolan then proceeded to watch her the entire night.

A few hours latter Patrick had wondered off with friends and the rest of the royal family were otherwise engaged. He had approached her as if the earths gravity no longer held him, she was the force that kept him grounded. Without a word spoken both new something special was happening here. If only the world had been a kinder place, maybe things would have progressed down a happier road.

If for no other reason I loved David for bringing this insane, loving, crazy, perfect man into my life. Now we sat here all these years later and me not having the courage to look him in the eye.

"Smile, Maya all that thinking will give you frown lines and you know it's part of the family by laws all Graysons have to be pretty." He stared at her intently, making her blush for reasons she refused to explain.

"You know a married woman shouldn't blush so prettily for strange men, what would people say?" my favourite smile ghosted a cross his face.

Finally I found my voice, " Well Nolan people would say friends don't let friends blush prettily in bars when they know it will create a feeding frenzy within the local community vultures. Especially when them meeting is totally innocent, two friends catching up."

"I think the lady doth protest too much, don't worry I won't do much damage to your rep. Maybe just enough to make you interesting again."

I was glad when Nolan had called, a part of me always wanted to make contact again. But for some reason my mind refused to let me take the first step, waiting for my friend to make the first move, as unfair as that was. However now we were together again it felt good. Not that we're a couple, I mean I love Patrick we've been husband and wife for six years. It's just that I need him.

We'd dated a little but the pressure had been too much, I'd become a socialite. While my best "friend" had excelled. We had spent the last three hours at the stowaway drinking and just talking. I still didn't understand why he wanted us to renew our friendship but glad he did.


	4. Chapter 4

The eldest Grayson was feeling particularly maudlin, he couldn't help it being close to these people brought out the worst in him. Let's face it their wasn't a deviant personality trait that his darling step mother couldn't uncover and exploit in any person she came across. He had been dead set against coming to the Hampton's but Maya had insisted, literally forcing his hand for the first time in their marriage, he just didn't have the heart to say no after his multitude of sins.

After so many years he cared for his wife, but still wasn't in love with her. I mean realistically how long could a relationship based on lies last? Still it irked him to be sidelined by his own wife, she owed him everything. Moving a way keeping his family at arms length was all for her benefit. But did she appreciate it? No the little whore came running back here the first chance she got. Back to that pretentious upstart Nolan Ross. But he had faith in Victoria she had broken her twice before, maybe third time was a charm. He didn't want to go down that road again but would if necessary.

Granted the sole purpose of the marriage was financial control of the Kutner estate but he felt as if he was owed more. The pampered princess had everything, while he could barely buy a breakfast burrito without ok ing it with half a dozen people. He went from being the Grayson prince to being de throned by his baby brother. His mom had died and he'd lost his position without even realising it. These days Victoria was his only in.

Patrick was angry again it seemed like a recently that's the only thing that registered with him. The spate of recent character assassinations didn't bother him as much as his wife's reaction to them. She was gleeful, the most jubilant smile would grace her lips every time another blow was delivered to the evil illite. The quite and unassuming rose he was tasked with caring for was mutating. She was becoming something new, breathtaking but ultimately uncontainable.

Patrick Grayson watched on almost absently as his brother Daniel clocked his one time friend, the righteous indignation on his face was priceless. Defending his lady love and protecting the family honour, it made him sick. Baby bro wasn't so brave before the good doctor had come and talked Tyler down. But wasn't that just the Grayson way, hit a man when his back is turned. I mean this was the family that didn't even forgive the children of their enemies.

That's when he decided as he watched on like a outsider, his mother had faded without leaving any real mark on the world but he would not fade into obscurity.


End file.
